Safe & Sound
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: It's finally here. Join Dean and Jo in the middle of the apocalypse. Will they have a happy ending or will tragedy strike? Dean's P.O.V. Songfic to Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars' song Safe & Sound.


A/N~ I do NOT own the song Safe & Sound- Taylor Swift and her associates do. No copyright infringement intended!

A scream could be heard followed by a sickening thud. And then another, and another. We were being slaughtered. But then again, it's the apocalypse, what did we expect would happen? It was God versus the devil, angel versus demon, and man versus creature.

"Dean!" I heard a familiar voice scream. I knew that I had to get to her or die trying, it was non optional. I made quick work of the demon I had been in combat with and ran as quickly as I could into the nearest building through the gaping hole that used to be the wall, wading through pieces of exploded brick as I went.

"Jo!" I called looking around in a panic. 'Where is she?!' my mind screamed as I scanned the seemingly empty store. I couldn't lose her, I just couldn't. I had almost lost her in Carthage Missouri eight years ago and those few hours of uncertainty were the worst hours of my life. I had hated myself because I had spent four years treating her like a child, treating her like she didn't matter, when in actuality she was one of the only people in my life that mattered.

"Over here" I heard her reply. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding and quickly made my way towards where her voice had come from. I turned the corner and discovered Jo, bruised, cut, and leaning against the counter.

"What happened? Are you ok?" I asked, her stance making me uneasy.

"I don't know" she replied, her voice breaking.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked confusion and panic evident in my voice.

"I was bitten" Jo choked her beautiful brown eyes dimmer than usual.

"You were bitten?! By what?!" I exclaimed terrified, my heart dropping to the pit of my stomach.

"An Arachne" Jo replied, trying to keep her composure.

"An...an Arachne?! Please tell me you're joking" I pleaded, running my hand down my face. This was bad. This was very bad.

Jo remained silent. The only sounds I could hear were my heartbeat pulsing in my ears and faint voices and gunshots from outside. I turned to Jo and noticed a look of fear, of terror on her beautiful face. I knew that I couldn't leave her like this-I couldn't leave her period.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"We'll figure this out. I promise" I vowed, breaking the silence that had been looming over us and taking her hand.

"Thanks" Jo replied, finally allowing the tears to stream down her face freely and giving me a small smile. I knew she was afraid and something in her eyes told me that she didn't want to be left alone.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
_

Another silence overcame us, neither one of us knew what to say to the other.

"Dean, If..." Jo started but I cut her off.

"No. Don't make me promise that Jo. I can't..." I cut her off. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do but I couldn't make myself do it. I just couldn't. "...besides, you're going to be fine. Come here" I added, sitting on the floor and patting the spot on the floor next to me.

After shooting me a confused look, Jo obliged and sat on the floor next to me. We sat there for what felt like hours, our hands intertwined and Jo's head on my shoulder. It was a peaceful feeling, a feeling that one shouldn't be able to feel under these dreadful circumstances, a feeling of security and safety.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
_

"Do you think everyone's okay?" Jo asked quietly.

"I hope so" I replied calmly.

I had no idea. If Jo had asked me this question nine years ago I would have told her that everyone was okay and everything was going to be fine- I was a great actor after all, needed to be one in this business- but I couldn't lie to her; Especially not now, not when everyone we loved and cared for was just outside the window in the midst of all the death, torture, flame, and rubble.

_Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

"OW! Son of a!" Jo yelped suddenly, letting go of my hand and grabbing her at her side, wincing .

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. I tried to pry her hand off of her side to see what was causing her pain and winced myself upon seeing something pointy beginning to tear its way out of her—the first of many spider legs. Her transformation had begun.

Tears began forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks again and these mixed with

her cries of anguish were enough to make me shed tears of my own, all the while thinking up ways to kill the son of a bitch that did this to her. It was only a matter of time now.

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright_

I pulled her into my arms and prayed, prayed that her pain would cease soon, prayed that everything would return to normal. It was then I remembered that we were in a war zone and that the likelihood of anything returning to normal was slim to none. I was pulled out of my reflection upon hearing Jo begin to cry again and feeling her tremble in my arms. I looked down at her. She looked exhausted.

"It's okay Jo. Close your eyes. You're safe" I instructed soothingly.

"Okay" Jo replied looking up at me and giving me a smile.

_Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

I looked down at Jo's sleeping form. She was content for the moment and that's the way I wanted her to stay. I knew what I had to do. I had to make a deal. It was the only way out of this, it was inescapable now. But it was worth it if when Jo wakes she is herself, is human, and is at peace.

I kissed the top of her head and removed it from my shoulder, laying her gently on the floor of the abandoned store. I was snapped out of my reverie by the sounds of battle and I stood up and stretched. It was time.


End file.
